


Wake up

by Thuri



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: “You don’t have to wake up yet if you’re not ready, kiddo, but…but I sure would like to see your eyes open. See you smile at me. That silly doctor said you wouldn’t, yet, but we both know better, right? I can tell you’re getting there, getting so close.





	Wake up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RandomSlasher (Randomslasher)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomslasher/gifts).



_(a voice, soft, urgent, familiar?)_

“–gil, sweetheart, can you hear me? Can you move at all?”

“Patton, his surgeon said he wouldn’t wake for hours. There’s…you could use that time productively, finally get some rest…”

“I’m not leaving him alone, Logan! Not…not after…”

“Shh, shh, it’s all right. We know. But…Logan’s right, there’s nothing we can do here. Pat, you haven’t slept in days.”

“I’ll sleep when I know he’s okay.”

“Patton…”

“End of discussion.”

_(resigned murmurs, voices fading, receding footsteps on tile floors, new soft words, low and close)_

“You don’t have to wake up yet if you’re not ready, kiddo, but…but I sure would like to see your eyes open. See you smile at me. That silly doctor said you wouldn’t, yet, but we both know better, right? I can tell you’re getting there, getting so close.

“It’s going to be a little scary, when you do. But it’s gonna be okay. Logan and Roman are really worried about you, but they don’t know you like I do. They don’t know how strong you really are. How  _brave_.”

_(hand on his, fingers tightening, voice breaking)_

“ _So_  brave. I…I’m sorry that I…I’m sorry I wasn’t paying more attention. I’m sorry I didn’t see it in time, that you had to…I should’ve noticed. I should’ve, if I had you wouldn’t be here, you’d still be…be okay. I’m sorry, honey, I’m so, so sorry…”

_(long pause, muffled sobs, wetness sliding across joined hands)_

“But…but you’re gonna wake up. You are. You’re gonna wake up any minute now. You’re gonna wake up, and then we’ll take you home and spoil you until…until you feel better. Roman even said you could pick all the movies. But we both know you’ll still pick his favorites, won’t you? You try to pretend not to, but you care  _so much_.

“So much. Virge, love…I love you so much. We all do, but…please. Please, sweetheart…I know it’s going to be hard, I know it’s so scary, but  _please_ …please wake up? Please come back to me, please don’t…don’t drift away, please, honey,  _please_ …”

“D-Dad?”


End file.
